I have this crazy craving for seaweed
by LadyMelieka
Summary: the second in the Seaweed Trilogy I'm working on. You need to read The Seaweed is always greener for this to make any sense at all. SLASH


_Okies, here it is, the thing you've all been waiting for, and what I never expected to come out as cool as it did, Chapter 2!_

_There is some sexy kind of stuff in this chapter, between Cy and Rae, but that's about it on that front so, if boy girl pairings offend you, don't read the first part, lololol!_

_One more thing. Male pregnancy. Big issue. Just to let you know._

_Umm, I wanted to thank the twelve of my reviewers that loved this fic, and the one person who didn't like it can go sit on their heads. (Yeah, I know that's not possible, but it sounds cool and funny)_

_So, the names of my twelve wonderful reviewers are:_

_MeLaiya_

_Pitbearsrock_

_Rose_

_Lady of Faerie_

_Click_

_A reviewer_

_Kijuro_

_JJ_

_Dark Magician of Chaos_

_Maes Hughes's Lover, and the lovely _

_Muumuu!_

_Thank you all so very much for loving my fic, and inspiring me to write this!_

"Cyborg." It was Raven. She sat down next to him. "Do you think BeastBoy's been acting a little strange over the past few days?"

He turned to her in surprise. "Actually yeah, I do, but I thought I was the only one who'd noticed it!"

Raven gave him what passed for a smile, for her. "Definitely not. I just can't place what's wrong with him. He has funny mood swings, he's tired all the time, and I hear him creeping into the bathroom early in the morning, but other than that, I just don't know what's wrong."

Cyborg thought about this for a moment, then grinned at her. "Think we sneak into his room and run a diagnostic on him tonight?"

She glanced up at him speculatively, then nodded.

His large hand covered her tiny one suddenly. "I, uh, finished making repairs to that room, yesterday." His voice was uncharacteristically nervous. "and made, some modifications, so it'll be stronger. You, wanna try it out?"

Raven's twitch, the equivalent of a full body shiver for anyone else signalled her agreement. "…yes."

Spreadeagled and naked, Raven moaned and struggled against the bonds keeping her firmly in place. "Victor," she whispered, as he approached, and she saw the size of his instrument. She'd asked for it specifically, and by name, but still suffered a moment of apprehension.

"You sure you're ready for this, girl?" The look she gave him crushed any doubts, and he buried himself to the hilt. She screamed, both in pain and exquisite pleasure at the same time.

"BeastBoy, are you alright? You look strange."

Beastboy looked up. "I…I guess so, Aqualad, I've just been feeling a little strange for the last couple weeks, but there's nothing really to worry about, I…" he trailed off, and his eyes widened. "Oh, man! Sorry Aqualad, I gotta go!" He jumped up, and sped off towards the bathroom.

Curious and worried, Aqualad followed him, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. Listening hard – the door was partially soundproof – Aqualad could hear retching. "He's really sick!" he murmured.

There was a flush, then water ran, presumably Beastboy rinsing his mouth.

The door opened and Beastboy walked unsteadily out of the room. Looking up, he didn't seem surprised to see Aqualad.

"Hey," he said softly. Aqualad frowned, then pulled Beastboy towards him, folding his arms around the boy. "Exactly how long have you been feeling sick?" He asked.

Beastboy sighed. "I don't know. A few weeks. A month maybe." He cuddled up to Aqualad, his head on the Atlantean's chest. "Love you," he whispered.

Aqualad shook his head, then bent and picked Beastboy up. "You're a featherweight, love." He murmured, making his way to Beastboy's bedroom.

Beastboy sighed as Aqualad deposited him gently on the bed, and covered him with the blankets.

"Rest now my love. You need to get well."

Beastboy's eyes slid closed obediently, he smiled when Aqualad pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Aqualad straightened, and left the room quietly. Beastboy was already asleep.

"Cyborg. Can't you move more quietly? He'll wake up.'

Cyborg shook his head. "Sorry. Too much machinery to move silently, ya know?"

Raven sniffed, and stepped over to Beastboy's bed. "Let's just do this." She put her hands over Beastboy's head, and started trying to sense what was different about him.

Cyborg punched a few buttons and began scanning.

Simultaneously they whispered, "Got something!"

"Oh, my God." Raven added.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Beastboy stirred, and they hurried out of the room.

"Aqualad. We gotta talk to you about Beastboy."

The Atlantean looked up. "Is it about how he's sick?"

Raven bit her lip, glanced at Cyborg, then nodded.

"He's not exactly…sick." Cyborg said. Aqualad frowned and waited. Cyborg opened his mouth, looked helplessly at Raven, then said, "…Beastboy is…"

"He's pregnant." Raven butted in impatiently.

Aqualad blinked. "How…is that possible?" he asked finally. Cyborg shrugged, and Raven spread her hands out, in an I-don't-know gesture. "As close as I can tell," she said slowly, "it's because in some species of animal, the male carries the offspring." _(AN:yes, I know this is kinda stretching the limits of that truth, but I really wanted this fic, and this sort of works. If you squint)_

Aqualad nodded. Some of those species lived underwater. "That means Beastboy possibly has that ability as well." Raven continued.

Aqualad stood up. "I suppose **I **have to tell Beastboy, don't I?"

Raven nodded silently.

Aqualad looked down at the beautiful boy who meant the world to him, the boy carrying his offspring. He winced internally at that word. Offspring. It sounded so impersonal.

He sighed, wishing he could predict how Beastboy would react to the news, then bent over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Beastboy's eyes slowly opened, and he focused on Aqualad. "Hey," he whispered, stretching in a very sensual way, which Aqualad found very appealing. "How are you feeling?" he asked, stalling for time a little.

Beastboy smiled. "I feel a lot better, but I'm not going to be much help to the guys if I'm taking naps all the time, am I?"

Aqualad cleared his throat. That was the opening he needed.

"Actually, Beastboy, in a while, you won't be much help at all."

Beastboy blinked at him, a little stupidly. "…what?"

Aqualad smiled, and pressed a kiss to Beastboy's temple. "Don't worry, you're not being thrown out of the Titans." His smile got a little wider at Beastboy's relieved expression, "what I mean to say is that, well…Cyborg and Raven found out why you've not been feeling well."

He rather desperately prayed Beastboy wouldn't ask **how **they'd found out, since he was a little funny about personal space, and was immensely relieved when he just said, "really? So what is it, what's up with me?"

Aqualad took a breath, and decided not to draw it out. "Beastboy…you're pregnant."

Beastboy's eyes closed, and he rested his hand on his stomach. "Really?"

"Really."

There must have been some note in his voice, because Beastboy's eyes opened, and he grabbed Aqualad's hand. "So…it's your baby too, what do you think? Is this good or bad?" Tears welled in his eyes, and one slid down his cheek. Aqualad took a more firm hold on Beastboy's hand. "I haven't really thought about it like that."

"Think about it now."

Aqualad hesitated, then looked down at Beastboy.

The look of anguished longing on his face was enough so that even if he hadn't wanted it, there was no way he could deny this baby.

"I think it's the most wonderful thing that could have happened to us." He said finally.

BeastBoy's face lit up, he bolted upright and threw his arms around Aqualad's neck, showering his face with kisses.

After a moment or so, he calmed down, and seemed content to be snuggled up in the Atlantean's arms. "We'll be like a little family, won't we?" he whispered. Aqualad 'mmhmmed,' then said, "Cyborg and Raven already know, but we should get everyone together and announce it…formally. Don't you think?"

Beastboy thought about this. "You're right." He said. "Starfire, Robin and Speedy have a right to know about this too, and since we're the parents, we should be the ones to tell them."

"So let me get this straight. _Beastboy_ is pregnant with _Aqualad's _baby?" the two in question smiled at each other, then nodded at Speedy. "That's right." Aqualad said softly. Starfire clapped her hands "Oh what wonderful news! There will soon be a small flormglhag (my own word invention) for us all to adore! Much congratulations must go to both of you!" She wrapped them up in an enormous hug.

"Congratulations." Robin said quietly, "wish it was us." He glanced sadly at Speedy who patted his hand.

Raven gave them a strange look (watch out for future fic on this idea), as Cyborg patted Aqualad and Beastboy on the back. "Good luck." Was all he said.

_As I just mentioned, watch my profile for a fic featuring Robin, Speedy and more mpreg!_


End file.
